


Not Goodbye

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [39]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “Please don’t say goodbye.”
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 56





	Not Goodbye

"Well, Logan," Janus says as he picks up his hat and cane, preparing himself for the video. "I suppose this is g—"

"Please don't say goodbye."

Janus's head shoots up and his eyes lock onto Logan's. His face is neutral, but there's something in Logan's eyes that screams out that somethings wrong. Janus gently sets his hat back down.

"Why not?"

Logan holds eye contact for a few more seconds before his face drops and he looks away. "You're the only one I feel really listens to me. I don't..." Logan's fists clench and unclench repeatedly by his sides. Emotions were never his specialty. "I don't think I can handle losing that."

Janus's face softens. "Oh, Logan." He moves across the room to stand in front of Logan, hands resting on his shoulders. "I'll be back again. And I'll always listen to you."

Logan doesn't look convinced. Janus continues.

"I promise that as soon as I'm done I'll come right back here again, alright? And after this is all done, we'll show the others just how important you are."

Logan finally nods. "Ok. O-Ok. We'll do that."

Janus smiles and kisses Logan's forehead before turning back to the door. "Now... I've got some work to do."

Janus doesn't see the blush on Logan's face as he leaves.


End file.
